The present invention relates to an operating system for an individual firearm, such as a rifle or a gun. The term “operating system” is used to indicate in the field of the specific art, the entirety of mechanisms enabling, once a cartridge has been fired, the expulsion of the case of the fired cartridge and the loading of a new cartridge.
In particular, the invention relates to the semiautomatic individual firearm sector, for which the expulsion of the case of the fired cartridge and the loading of a new cartridge occur automatically as a consequence of firing the previous cartridge.
The invention also relates to the automatic individual firearm sector, for which firing is also automatically activated.